


A Bitter Wind

by chrismouse



Category: A Miser Brothers' Christmas, A Year Without a Santa Claus (1974), Rankin-Bass Holiday Specials, Santa Claus Is Coming to Town (1970)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrismouse/pseuds/chrismouse
Summary: Snow Miser takes Winter Warlock to his annual family reunion to meet his family. When his egotistical brother North Wind threatens to ruin the event, though, Snowy must team up again with Heat Miser to make sure everything goes smoothly.





	A Bitter Wind

"Now, you've got nothing to worry about, sugar plum. My mother has a place in her heart for all nature spirits. My siblings are a bit hard to deal with at times, but they shouldn't be any trouble," Snow Miser said, clasping Winter's hand in his own. 

Winter nodded, allowing a small smile to slip onto his lips. Being a reclusive warlock, he often felt awkward meeting new people, but his boyfriend's presence made him feel a bit more at ease. Never mind the fact that the weather in Mother Nature's domain was a little warmer than he was used to, he was just glad that Snowy had asked him to come along to his family reunion.

Snow Miser knocked at the door of the house with the hand that wasn't occupied at the moment. After a few moments, the door swung open and an older woman clad all in green greeted them. 

"Why, Snow Miser, I'm surprised you showed up on time this year!" she remarked, her lighthearted tone indicating that she was joking. Her son let out a pleasant chuckle.

"It was Winter's idea, Mother. He wanted to make a good first impression."

Mother Nature looked to Winter. He felt as if her eyes were staring through him, which didn't help to calm his nerves. Then again, stronger nature spirits always intimidated him upon first meeting, and she was the most powerful of all. Finally, she smiled.

"I've heard so much about you, Winter Warlock. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Likewise," Winter said, relieved to have been met with such kindness. "And please, call me Winter." 

"Very well, Winter," she replied, beckoning them into her house. "Make yourself at home." 

Inside, it was much like any human's home, save for the fact that trees and patches of grass grew out of the floor and flowers bloomed from vines that covered the walls. It seemed to Winter like the place was alive, what with all the thriving nature within. He allowed his boyfriend to lead him into the next room, as it always took him a little while to get used to a new place.

This room was full of people that Winter assumed were Mother Nature's other children. Two blue spirits with watery crests of hair were seated around a table along with a stony-faced giant, a wild-eyed girl emitting bursts of electricity, and a composed-looking wind elemental dealing out cards. Winter wasn't familiar with any of them, so he looked to Snow Miser for an introduction. He obliged.

"My blue brothers are the Tide twins, the big guy is Earthquake, she's Lightning-" A man with cloudy-looking gray hair pulled up a chair beside her. "-and he's Thunder, and then my sister in red is-"

"East Wind, at your service," said the woman in question, whisking herself up from her chair to shake Winter's hand. "Want me to deal you in?" 

"Maybe another time, East," Snow Miser responded, after sharing a glance with Winter. "I'm helping Winter here get the lay of the land. Who else is here?"

"West is still preparing everyone's rooms. South Wind got sidetracked in a jet stream, North's working overtime, and, uh..." She put her hand to her temple. "Heat Miser is probably going to be late as usual."

Winter knew all too well about the tension between Snow Miser and his brother Heat Miser, but he'd never actually met him. He doubted they would get on very well, but even so, he was curious to meet his boyfriend's hot-headed brother. 

"You sure you're not up for a game?" East asked, snapping Winter out of his thoughts.

"Like I said, we will be another time," said Snow Miser nonchalantly, removing his glove and poking his sister's nose so it frosted. "Preferably after my date learns that you always keep a few aces up your sleeve."


End file.
